2016 Bonesology Hiatus Challenge: A day in the life
by Dukefan1982
Summary: This is my stab at Bonesology's first 2016 hiatus challenge, 'a day in the life' I made up a FBI tech whose name is Kevin…


A/N: this is my stab at Bonesology's first 2016 hiatus challenge, 'a day in the life' I made up a FBI tech whose name is Kevin…

I'm a crime scene tech for the FBI, it's not as glamorous as it sounds. Most of my working day is filled with scraping up bits of people and their lives off of surfaces they should never be on and putting it in plastic bags. The hours aren't normal either, take today for instance the sun is barely up and I'm on my way to some construction site to gather evidence. My only hope is that it's not from a kid, kids make everything harder. I get to the scene and start pulling equipment out of my SUV, I only have the basics with me. The forensics van has all the big stuff, but they're not here yet neither is the rest of my team. I look up when I hear voices, I smile a little because Agent Seeley Booth and his wife Doctor Temperance Brennan are bickering about something as they make their way to the scene. Doctor Brennan stops mid-sentence and looks directly at me. "Where, is everyone and the forensics van?"

"I'm not sure Doctor Brennan, I was at home when I got the call. I was told everyone else and the van would meet me here. I can call in and see…"

"Yes do that…" I nod and make the call, I don't like what I found out. For two reasons; one, my day just got longer and two, it's gonna piss Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth off… "Um Doctor Brennan? The rest of the team and the van are at least forty minutes away, they got lost."

"Booth, this is unacceptable!"

"I know. I have crime scene tape in the back, we can get everything taped off and you can start."

"I don't have everything we're going to need in my kit, the bones are in shards. I'll just call Cam and have her send our van out."

"It'll take just as long for the squint van to get here, Bones…"

"I'm filing a report when I get to the lab, Booth…"

I hear Agent Booth groan as he walks up to me, "Kevin, can you help Bones out and watch her discreetly while I try to fix this mess? Somehow or another by the end of the day this is going to be my fault…"

"Sure thing Agent Booth," in all my years of doing this, very little scares me now, but being entrusted with Doctor Brennan's safety does. I've seen what happens to people who were supposed to keep her safe and didn't, it's not pretty. "Agent Booth, do you want to get things taped off? I think it might help."

"Yeah." I helped Agent Booth run the tape around the area that doctor Brennan wanted. With that done I put on a pair of gloves, grab tweezers and start picking small slivers of bone out of the soil. I pretend to not notice Doctor Brennan watching me. I know she watches us at every scene, but knowing I'm the only one being watched is a bit unnerving. I slowly work my way through a small section while glancing at Doctor Brennan and see her doing the same. I try not to grimace as I come across a small chunk of an internal organ. Finally I hear the van backing up and am soon joined by the rest of my team.

"Man, Doctor Brennan is in a mood this morning. I thought she was going to rip off Agent Booth's head as we came up."

"Doctor Brennan is in a mood because she was dragged out bed before the sun was up and has spent the last hour tweezing bone bits from soil because you and everyone else were late with the sifters. Now set them up so maybe we can get done with this before the sun goes down…"

Hours later we were almost done and I heard Agent Booth trying to get Doctor Brennan to call it a night so they could make it home in time to put their kids to bed.

"Doctor Brennan, go home. It's been a long day for everyone, no reason for us all to be here. I will make sure everything gets to your lab so you can start fresh tomorrow."

"I should-"

"Bones, you promised Hank you'd read to him tonight, remember?"

"Yes, but…"

"Doctor Brennan we can finish, go home and be with your kids."

"Let's go, Bones." Agent Booth started to lead Doctor Brennan away, she pulled away.

"I need to supervise…"

"Bones, Kevin has worked almost every case we've had in the last fifteen years, he knows how you want things done. He can handle it. Let's go home."

"Alright. If you need anything call me."

I nod and hide a smile as Agent Booth mouths, 'call me' over Doctor Brennan's head. I turn back to the team and sigh at the amount of work still waiting for me.

"She could at least thank us for staying so late…"

"You'll get your thanks when she doesn't move to have you fired for not getting here on time."

"She wouldn't do that…"

"When I told her you were going to be late she told Agent Booth she was going to file a report when she got back to the lab. I'd say we're all gonna get our asses handed to us. Now get a move on I want to go home before sunrise."

We were completely finished and everything was safely locked inside the Jeffersonian 13 hours after I picked up the first bone shard… Four days later the team and I were called into a third floor conference room. It's not good when the forensic people get called upstairs. Agent Booth was waiting for us with an unreadable expression. "Sit down!' We all sat.

"Arriving at a crime scene over an hour late is unacceptable. Doctor Brennan wasn't pleased and neither was I. Your being late made everyone's day longer than it needed to be. Plus it upset my wife and that cannot happen, especially when it's due to incompetence! She filed a report with Stark and as bad as I hate paperwork I went along with it. For most of you this will just go in your file and noting much will be made of it, but for a few of you this is your second strike… and you'll be getting an official reprimand and a meeting with Stark. On Doctor Brennan's recommendation we're forming a team of techs that will work with just her and I. If you'd like to be a part of the new team email me your CV by Friday. Final thought, the vans come with GPS next time use it! You're dismissed!" I got up to leave Agent Booth put out his hand to stop me. After everyone left he stood up. "Kevin, you weren't mentioned in Doctor Brennan's report because you were there when you were supposed to be. Bones likes you, in fact I think you're the only tech she likes. She wants to know if you'd be interested in being the head of the new team…"

"Absolutely…"

"Good I was hoping you'd say that. Go up and see Stark, he has your paperwork started…"

"Thank you, Agent Booth."

"You're welcome, Kevin. Be sure to thank Bones next time you see her."

"I will."

A/N2: I know Brennan wouldn't spend the whole day at the scene, but seeing as they were late and the bones were in shards she needed to make sure things were up standard…


End file.
